Awali Bersama, Akhiri Bersama
by REiN to Aihara
Summary: AU. (April Fool Challange). Ini semua kesalahan fatal, dan Kiseki no Sedai mau tak mau harus bertanggung jawab. Happy Reading, minna-san


**Fanfiction**

**Kuroko no Basuke own by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Awali bersama, Akhiri bersama"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini kesalahan sangat fatal.

Kiseki no Sedai, tim andalan basket Teikou tahu itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan bersama pada waktu itu adalah kesalahan fatal. Dan sekarang, kesalahan mereka meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Akashi Seijuurou, selaku kapten Kiseki no Sedai, menatap tajam mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, pemuda berambut merah scarlet itu ingin menarik semua kata - katanya. Tapi sayangnya, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mereka harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang telah ia lakukan.

"Tak kusangka, perhitunganku meleset." Akashi memandang naas mereka. Ah, seandainya ia memiliki mesin waktu, ia ingin memperbaiki kesalahan ini.

Aomine geram, tangannya menggepal. "Sial, kenapa semuanya sudah begini."

"Aomine-kun..."

"Seharusnya—Ini semua salahku!" Satu tinju Aomine mendarat di dinding sampingnya. "Kenapa, semuanya... Apa salahku?!"

"Tidak hanya kau Aominecchi," Kise memalingkan mukanya. "Ini juga salahku... Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya."

Mereka hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing - masing. Kali ini, mereka ingin melampiaskan kesedihan mereka. Seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan itu. Kalau saja mereka mendengarkan ucapan Phantom Player, hal ini tidak akan terjadi.

"Aka-chin, biar aku yang melakukannya." Murasakibara menarik nafasnya. "Aku tidak ingin temanku jadi korban."

"Tidak Atushi, kau jangan sembarang bicara. Kita semua akan mempertanggung jawabkan semua," Akashi memandang Kuroko yang berusaha untuk mencari solusi dari masalah ini. "Tetsuya, kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

"Apa?!"

"Ini salah kami yang tidak mendengarkanmu, Tetsuya. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Midorima mengangguk. "Kuroko, tubuhmu paling lemah diantara kita. Kami tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Biarkan kami yang melakukan ini semua."

"Tapi—"

"Kami tidak ingin kehilangan Kurokocchi! Kami masih kuat, kau tidak perlu khawatir, okay?" Kise menyentuh pundak Kuroko.

Tidak perlu khawatir? Jangan bercanda!

Kuroko menggepalkan tangannya. Memang kesalahan ini seharusnya dipertanggung jawabkan oleh Kiseki no Sedai, bukan dirinya. Tapi, mereka adalah temannya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatnya terluka. Mereka adalah temannya paling berarti.

Tidak...

Cukup! Kuroko tidak ingin terus - terusan dilindungi.

Kuroko tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia juga harus bertanggung jawab. Dia rela berkorban demi temannya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" seru Kuroko lantang. "Kalian adalah temanku! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian terluka!"

Kuroko masih ingin bermain basket bersama mereka.

"Kita awali bersama, maka kita akhiri bersama!"

Kuroko masih sangat mencintai mereka.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal. Karena aku percaya, kita selalu bersama bukan?"

Kiseki no Sedai terdiam. Untuk apa mereka mengorbankan diri mereka. Padahal, mereka masih bisa berjuang bersama. Ini seperti basket, mereka masih bisa berjuang bersama.

"Aku mengerti," Akashi mengangguk mantap. "Mari kita lakukan bersama. Mari kita bertanggung jawab bersama, layaknya seorang pria!"

Kiseki no Sedai mengganguk. Kita harus berjuang bersama!

"Baiklah mari kita mulai." Kiseki no Sedai mulai mengambilnya. Mereka harus lakukan ini.

Demi semuanya.

.

.

.

"Plis deh, kalau kalian memang enggak mau kripik Karuhun ekstra pedas, enggak usah dimakan," begitulah komentar Nijimura melihat Kiseki no Sedai sangat lebay saat memakan oleh - oleh sepupunya dari Indonesia

**~Owari~**

Kripik karuhun adalah kripik yang ekstra pedas dan mampu membuat siapa saja sakit perut, termaksud Ai yang sampai kena maag gara - gara makan karuhun. Kalian bisa beli di pinggiran jalan - terutama untuk yang di daerah bandung ;D

.

Karena stress Ujian praktek, Ai menyempatkan diri untuk menulis FF - tentunya FF ringan. Untuk yang menunggu sekuel Last Night Good Night, Red Balloon and Blue Sky, What's sex daddy, My Blood Type is My Personality - tetap 15 Mei.

Ini Ai tulis karena April Fool Challange - event Dikacchi.

Oke, segitu dulu, mohon Reviewnya.

Salam hangat,

.

Aihara

P.S: Ai putuskan untuk semi-hiatus, mengingat naluri Ai menulis sulit dihindarkan. Mungkin saja, Ai update sebelum 15 Mei. Mohon doanya untuk ujian, ssu ^^


End file.
